


Hinata's voice was many things

by midnight_blue_eyes



Series: Kagehina week 2 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_blue_eyes/pseuds/midnight_blue_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Apollo>music</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinata's voice was many things

Hinata's voice was many things. 

Kageyama learned this about the shorter boy as he started to spend every other day with him.

 

Hinata's voice was cheerful. Always animatedly chattering, inspiring everyone, somehow dragging them to follow he's unusual pace. Not everyone could keep up with him, but they enjoyed it. Kageyama didn't like it at first. His voice seemed too bright, too sunshiny which clashed with his own dark and cold. But that's the thing about Hinata. He drags you along his pace and you just can't help but like him.

 

His voice was loud, standing above anything else, just like he did. He's voice demands recognition, similar to his strikingly bright personality that enchants the eyes of others when he soars in the gym. His loud voice constantly chattering about trivial things would always ring in Kageyama's ears long after they part ways, and he's lying in bed 

 

Hinata's voice was passionate. Letting the whole world know how he felt, what he liked, what he disliked. He liked Volleyball, Karasuno and Kageyama. He disliked losing, homework and Kageyama. He spoke with sparkles in his eyes as he talked about how much he wanted to do that one spike or that one receive or how much he cared about Kageyama. His toss, his effort, his hard work, his hugs and countless things. It made Kageyama's heart stutter, his breath to stop and his entire body to heat up. He wasn't used to verbal affection, and all this coming from the boy he so deeply cared about did things to him that he'd rather die than admit.

 

His voice could be serious. He still remembers the way Hinata had taken his hand and dragged him to the corner of the gym and made him sit down. Looked him in the eyes and told him to calm down, stop acting like this is middle school. No one will throw you away even if you mess up once in a while. This is Karasuno! We're here, I'm here!

 

Hinata's voice could be annoying. They bickered ever so often, arguing over the most pointless things simply because they were too stubborn to back down. Kageyama also found Hinata's voice especially annoying when he would compare himself, look down on himself because he wasn't good enough. But Kageyama knew. This boy was good enough and so much more, how could he not see this? 

 

His voice could be angry. Angry at Kageyama for belittling himself. Angry at anyone and everyone who dared to approach his partner with ulterior motives of reminding him of the person who he used to be. Sometimes his anger would be directed at himself too, but Kageyama would always be there to stop it, to help him up and move forward just like Hinata did for him countless times.

 

Hinata's voice could be caring. Kageyama has never heard that voice of his directed to anyone other than himself and it made him quite happy, really. Waking him up in the middle of the night and gently holding his face, staring right into his eyes as if he could read thoughts. Asking him if he's okay, if he had a bad dream countless times in the most gentle and caring voice Kageyama has ever heard. Hinata didn't have to let Kageyama know he cared. His voice was enough for Kageyama to know. 

 

Hinata's voice could be seductive. He'd like to believe that he's the only one who has heard this side of his voice. He remembers Hinata kissing him deeply while sitting on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck. Breaking the kiss, he leaned closer to whisper in Kageyama's ears 'Tobio, do you know what I want now?' He also remembers the chill that ran down his spine along with a sudden rush of heat that went way too south than he'd like to admit. The way would dig his nails on Kageyama's back as he continued to thrust forcefully into him, while moaning the other's name.

 

Hinata's voice was warm, making someone like Kageyama smile. He didn't like to admit it, but it was true. His voice did things that he didn't know he could experience. Sometimes, he felt like this boy would be the end of him.

 

Hinata's voice was childish. Teasing Kageyama about anything even remotely embarrassing that his mom may have disclosed to Hinata. They got along since the beginning, but even more, after they decided to tell her about their relationship, which apparently she already knew about because 'how obvious are you two'

 

Hinata's voice could be jealousy. It wasn't something Kageyama experienced often but it happened. Maybe sometimes it was because of his own shortcomings but other times it involved Kageyama. 

 

Hinata's voice could be hurt. Kageyama loved all the melodies of Hinata's voice, always wanted to hear them more, but he couldn't bring himself to even like this. It didn't suit him and Kageyama would do anything, absolutely anything for that not to happen.  
The one time he spilled his guts to Hinata about his middle school days, he remembered how he clung to the taller teen, hugging tighter and weeping and complaining how this boy just wanted someone who was just as passionate, really.

 

Hinata's voice could be broken. Kageyama heard it once, he never wants to hear it again and nor be the cause of it ever again. It was after one big fight they had and Kageyama had said those words that he would take back in a heartbeat. 'You're tired of me I get it, so let's just end it here then' But he knew how much the shorter boy truly cared about him but at that time, in the heat of the moment, from poisonous words being thrown around in the air with no trace of the antidote, he said it. And he made Hinata cry. 'W-why would you even say t-that, I '. He remembered squeezing Hinata in his arms, apologizing over and over and over for it. Because they care, and they always will.

 

Hinata's voice was sunshine. Waking him up in the mornings when they'd sleep together the previous night at any one of their places. Kissing him all over his face, making Kageyama smile and laugh in the morning. Trying to act too smug once in a while, tickling Kageyama, which would only end up with him being pinned and begging for mercy to Kageyama to stop, no it tickles ahahaha. 

 

And that's the one. Hinata's voice was the best when he laughed. His laughter was contagious, magical, enchanting, like the laughter on a hot day in summer after running around wildly but having the best damn day after everyone decides to jump into the water. Like spring, fresh, relieving. Something Kageyama would gladly do anything for. He could listen to this forever.

 

Because Hinata's voice was music to Kageyama's ears.


End file.
